1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake operation structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brake operation structure of a spool of a fishing reel that is arranged on a reel unit of the fishing reel, and serves to adjust the braking force of the spool.
2. Background Information
A brake operation structure that allows the braking force to be changed through rotational operation and adjustment in various structures built into the interior of a reel unit of a spool is widely used in conventional fishing reels. One example of this type of brake operation structure is one which adjusts the drag force of a rear drag mechanism of a rear drag type spinning reel.
A brake operation structure that is employed in a rear drag mechanism of a conventional spinning reel includes a mounting unit, an operation knob, a sound producing member, and a fixing bolt. The mounting unit is formed to project in a cylindrical shape on the rear portion of the reel unit, and has a male threaded portion on its outer peripheral portion. The operation knob is formed in a closed-end cylindrical shape so as to accommodate the mounting unit, and has a female threaded portion on the inner periphery thereof. The female threaded portion can be screwed onto the male threaded portion of the mounting unit. In addition, a pressing member is included in the operation knob, and the pressing member is arranged on the rear portion of the rear drag structure in the inner peripheral portion of the mounting unit. The pressing member is composed of a cylindrical pressing portion and a projection that projects outward in a cylindrical shape from the pressing portion. The pressing portion is arranged on the rear drag mechanism side, and is a portion which presses the rear drag mechanism. The projection is formed to have a smaller diameter than that of the pressing portion, is arranged on the operation knob side, and is mounted on the operation knob. Corrugated portions are formed at a predetermined spacing on the outer periphery of the projection.
The sound producing member is, for example, a semi-circular spring member, two end portions thereof pass through from the outer peripheral side of the mounting unit to the inner peripheral side. The two end portions of the sound producing member engage, in the inner peripheral portion of the mounting unit, with the corrugated portions formed on the outer periphery of the projection of the pressing member. In addition, the two end portions of the sound producing member can engage with the rear portion of the pressing portion of the pressing member, and prevent the pressing member from falling off to the rear. The fixing bolt passes through the bottom of the operation knob from the exterior of the bottom side of the operation knob to fixedly mount the pressing member to the operation knob.
In conventional brake operation structures, the pressing member is first mounted to the rear portion of the rear drag mechanism attached to the reel unit. Next, the sound producing member is mounted on the mounting unit, and the two ends of the sound producing member engage with the corrugated portions of the projection of the pressing member to the rear of the pressing portion of the pressing member. Finally, the operation knob is screwed and mounted onto the mounting unit, and the fixing bolt is employed to fixedly mount the operation knob to the pressing member. With a brake operation structure assembled in this way, when the operation knob is rotated, the two end portions of the sound producing member will repeatedly strike the corrugated portions of the pressing member to generate clicking sounds. At this time, the pressing member fixed with the fixing bolt to the operation knob will press and release the rear drag mechanism to adjust the drag force of the rear drag mechanism. Here, when the operation knob continues to be rotated in the direction in which the pressing of the rear drag mechanism is released, the pressing member will move rearward together with the operation knob, and the rear portion of the pressing portion of the pressing member will come into contact with and engage the two end portions of the sound producing member. Thus, the operation knob which includes the pressing member will not fall out from the mounting unit.
With conventional brake operation structures, when the operation knob is rotated in the direction of releasing the pressing of the rear drag mechanism, the rear portion of the pressing portion of the pressing member comes into contact with and engages the two end portions of the sound producing member in order to prevent the operation knob, which includes the pressing member, from falling out from the mounting unit. However, when one attempts to further rotate the operation knob in the direction of releasing the pressing of the rear drag mechanism while the rear portion of the pressing portion of the pressing member is in contact with the two end portions of the sound producing member, the degree of abrasion between the female threaded portion of the operation knob and the male threaded portion of the mounting unit may increase. In addition, the threads of the female threaded portion of the operation knob and the male threaded portion of the mounting unit may be damaged in some situations. When the threads of the female threaded portion of the operation knob and/or the male threaded portion of the mounting unit become damaged, it will become difficult to stably rotate the operation knob.
In conventional brake operation structures, the operation knob is screwed onto the mounting unit. Then, the fixing bolt passes through the bottom of the operation knob from the exterior of the bottom side of the operation knob to fixedly mount the pressing member to the operation knob. When the fixing bolt is employed to mount the pressing member to the operation knob, the outward appearance of the operation knob is likely to be compromised because the bolt head is visible on the outer surface of the bottom of the operation knob.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved brake operation structure for fishing reel spool that overcomes the problems of the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.